The embodiments of the invention relates to a network that uses machine readable cards, including and not limited to Smart Cards, for authorizing access to one or more controlled resources such as blood pressure test machines, and for the management of biometric data, including and not limited to blood pressure, stored on the smart cards and on a secure network.